Kingdom Heart UO
by Immotherfckinvegeta
Summary: A Unknown origins after the Great Keyblade War


It be three years since the great keyblade war. Worlds have been destroy by this war and a rise of new nobodies being

?: (sigh) Yuri do you remember how you became a nobody.

Yuri: NO Ramxk why do you remember how you became a nobody.

Ramxk: Yes! I do remember how I became a nobody.

Yuri: Wow Ramxk really you should tell me

?: Yuri & Ramxk report to the the throne room

both: Right we will be there Gyrax (both run to the room)

At the throne room

Gyrax: OK everyone take a sit let start with role call starting with** I**

Xemnas** II:** I'm Xemnas** II** the son of the great Xemnas the first leader of Organization **XIII**

Vega: Hello I'm Vega I'm number** II**

Lilynette: Hello everyone I'm Lilynette number** III**

Yuri: Hey I'm Yuri I'm **IV**

Gyrax: Gyrax number** V**

Nelliel: I'm Nelliel the daughter of Zexion number **VI**

Xenela: I'm Xenela the daughter and sister of Xemnas & Xemnas** II** number **VII **

Xalex: Ello puppets I'm Xalex number **VIII**

Liquid: Liquid number **IX** also I can control water with my guitar

Axlyka: I'm Axlyka anyone want to play a card game of **X**

Szayel: I'm the son of the handsome Marluxia** XI** Szayel

Nexan: I'm Nexan the daughter of larxene **XII**

Ramxk: I'm Ramxk a very skilled assassin nobody **XII**

Gyrax: OK we all are here now we can start the meet (Ramxk rising his hand) yes **XIII**

Ramxk: If we are the new Organization **XIII **then why in the blue hell there are f*ckin **XIV **of us hmm tell us why is there really **XIV **then **XIII**

Gyrax: Ugh...ww-well our leader is not a nobody

Xemnas **II**: THEN WHY IN HELL HE IS THE LEADER AND NO F*CKING ME!

?: You want to know why Xemnas **II**

Xemnas **II: **YES!

Leader: Cuz I know how old Organization **XIII **works

Xemnas **II**: I do too we just need to collected alots of hearts or trick a F*CKING DUMBASS KEYBLADE MASTER TO DO ALL THE WORK FOR US!

Nelliel: (smile) ha

Szayel: Why with that smile Nelliel

Nelliel: Cuz there a easier way to open Kingdom Hearts

All: WHAT!?

Nelliel Yes there a easier way to open Kingdom Hearts my father found a way to open it before he died *flashback*

Zexion: Damnit that Sora (coughing out blood) I wonder if the lexicon have something that can help (open the lexicon) what!? there is a secret page in lexicon ( reading the page) HA so there really **III** powerful keyblades "if all** III** keyblades are gathered under the heart shaped moon it will open kingdom hearts here are the blades you need to get the X-blade, double blade keyblade, and keyscythe."(walking to Nelliel crib) will NellIe you promise me you'll open kingdom heart for daddy haha (fall down and died)

Leader: Hmm **III** keyblade you say ok meet over

All: yes sir

Ramxk: (walk toward to Yuri) Hey Yuri can I talk to you

Yuri: Sure what is Ramxk

Ramxk: lets go to the garden

Yuri: Sure Ramxk (both walk toward the garden)

Liquid: Go rock her world Ramxk

Yuri: WHAT! (blushes)

Ramxk: SHUT UP LIQUID!

In The Castle

Xenela: Liquid do you know where Ramxk

Liquid: He is in the garden getting it on with Yuri why do you have a crush on Ramxk

Xenela: (blush) WHAT! no I j j-just

Liquid: Xenela and Ramxk sitting on a tree (Xenela punch Liquid on the stomach) w-hat the hell you bitch

Xenela: I don't like him I just want to know why he never show his face that all

Liquid: Oh ok lets be stalkers and spy on Ramxk and Yuri

Xenela: Sure

Liquid : Ok I will be back I'm going to get my tree hat

Xenela: Why

Liquid: Cuz you can't go out stalking without tree hat

At The Garden

Yuri: So Ramxk what do you want to talk about

Ramxk: I'm a Keyblade master

Yuri: WHAT!?

Ramxk: (reach his arm out the double blade keyblade appear) see

Yuri: (in shock) yy-you are a keyblade master

In The Bushes

Xenela: are you sure they won't see us

Liquid: Yes I always do this when girls are in the shower

Xenela: what!

Liquid: nothing

Xenela: Damnit I can't hear what they are saying

Liquid: Will I can read lips and also I just farted

Liquid & Ramxk: I'm fear if that they find out that I wield the double blade keyblade they will just use me as the former **XIII **Roxas.

Xenela: What Ramxk is a keyblade master?

At Ramxk Room

Gyrax: Hello Ramxk

Ramxk: What the hell you are doing in my room

Gyrax: well you see

Xalex: (hanging upside down the ceiling) He is gay for you bro

Gyrax: No I just want to see his face no one ever seen your face you always have your hood on since we all meet in the school

Ramxk: Fine I will take off my hood ( take off hood) happy

Xalex: well great he trolled us he has a mask

Szayel: (walk in the the room) well if Ramxk want to hide his cute little face I can't blame him I will hide my face too

Xalex: Great now we have pink headed gay fag in here

Szayel: Xalex you are just jealous that I'm more beauty than you I bet you have sexy dream about me (wink at Xalex)

Xalex: F*ck you I rather eat sh*t then being with you

Szayal: well then Ramxk has right to hide his face look if he don't have a similar face or look as any people from the old Organization **XIII **or any of the keyblade master like explain Xemnas **II **look like his father, Vega look like Cloud Strife with black hair, Lilynette look like Namine with orange hair, Yuri look like Kairi with blue hair, well Gyrax don't ever look like any person we know but look a him with his white hair red eyes elf ears and he wear a small top hat. Oh yea Nelliel has her father hair but longer Xelnela has long silver blue hair and an have something on her face, Xalex look like Luxord without the beard and have black hair and one eye is green and the other is blue Liquid has that ugly mullet Axlyka look Tifa Lockhart with purple and a headband well for me I just look like my beautiful father

Xalex: And you act just like him too you queer

Szayel: Nexan doesn't even look like her mother she only have her bitch side

Gyrax: but she hot thought

Xalex: how about Lilynette she crazy fun I wonder she like that in bed

Liquid: I don't know about you guy but I don't mind playing strip poker with Axlyka

Ramxk: Liquid what the f*ck did you came from

Liquid: I don't know

Gyrax: I think Nelliel is the hot one

Xalex: Hey Ramxk who you think is hotter

Ramxk: well Yuri she but Xenela has that face that you want to play maid and master

Liquid: I see why you just want her for her big boobs

Ramxk: What! no I just nevermind

Szayel: Well Liquid you right on the boob part but the coat just push her boobs up just like the rest of the girls but the sad news is the coat also push in the girls boobs

At Xemnas **II **room

Xenela: you want to see me big brother

Xemnas **II**: yes Xenela I want to talk about your Ramxk

Sundown at the top clock towers of new twilight town

Liquid: Hey guy look what I got Ice cream

Ramxk: Sea-salt

Liquid: yup (handing Yuri and Ramxk their sea-salt Ice cream)

Yuri: awesome

Ramxk: (removed his mask) mmm sea-salt are just the best

Liquid: OH MY HEARTLESS! Ramxk your face

Ramxk: what about me face

Liquid: It look awesome can I touch it

Ramxk: no

Yuri: come on guys let finish our ice cream

At The World That Never Was

Leader: Xemnas **II**, Xalex Liquid Szayel and Ramxk all of you are going to New Twilight Town

All: Yes sir

Liquid: hey guys I was think we should go on our new outfit that Szayel made

Xemnas **II**: why not

Liquid: cool be the way there are poses we need to do with our new outfit

All: Ok Liquid

Xemnas **II**: I'm Xemnas** II** number **I ** black

Xalex: I'm Xalex number **VIII** green

Liquid: I'm Liquid number **VX **blue

Szayel: I'm the handsome Szayel number **XI **pink

Ramxk: Ramxk number **XIII **silver

All: we are the Oragnization Force (doing ginyu force pose)

Girls: what the f*ck we just saw

New Twilight Town

Xemnas **II**: Twilight town great history start here ah there the spot Axel and Roxas. Axel try is best to make Roxas remember him

Xalex: Xemnas **II **what is our mission

Xemnas **II: **We need find the old mansion and find the White Room**  
**

Liquid: guys look is that Riku

Xalex: No that his son Riku Jr.

Liquid: oh I see who the mother

Xalex: Kairi

Liquid: really? I thought Kairi was in love with Sora

Szayel: Well my dear Liquid Sora didn't have courage to tell Kairi his feeling toward her just like the the created of this fanfiction to a girl at his school

Xalex: weak should we follow him

Xemnas **II**: Yes Liquid did you brought the tree hat

Liquid: Yes

at the forest

?: what wrong Riku

Riku: nothing Kairi

Kairi: ok

Riku Jr: Hey wait up

Both: sorry son

by the trees

Ramxk: Liquid where my tree hat

Liquid: sorry I forgot it here (breaking some tree branches) have this

Riku: ugh

Kairi: what is it Riku

Riku: I have a bad feel that we are being followed

Ramxk: Oh shit he is on to us

Liquid: act like a tree

Ramxk: that won't work

Liquid: trust me I'm make water dance

Riku: (walking toward Ramxk) something about this tree I have a bad feeling about that tree oh I see it kind of look like a human (walking away)

Xalex: I can't believe that worked

Liquid: see guys you can always trust me (having a big grin)

Xemnas **II**: sometime you scared me liquid

At the world that never was

Xenela: ~why does my brother want me to kill my beloved Ramxk why~

Yuri: hey Xenela Axlyka is start the game hurry up

Axlyka: (yelling cross the room) hope you ladies are ready to strip down naked

At the forest

Xemnas **II**: look we found the old mansion

Liquid: wait if they now live at the forest outside of town are they not feared of Slenderman popping out

Xemnas **II**: I don't know I just don't know

Xalex: hey puppets I find a way in the mansion

Liquid:hey guys I will back I have to do something first

Xemnas **II**: ok (Liquid left then all enter the house)

Xalex: where that room we are looking for

Xmnas **II**: go up the left set of stairs and follow the walkway to the door, you reach the White Room

Ramxk: I found it (all enter the room)

Xalex: what's up with the shittng drawing

Szayel: ah that must be my mommy Namine's drawing

All: WHAT YOUR MOTHER IS NAMINE!

Liquid: (running to the room and heavy breathing) guys be quite

Ramxk: Liquid why are you swearing and heavy breathing oh god Liquid were you masturbating?

Liquid: well you see I saw Kairi taking a shower and the window was open and yea

Riku Jr: who's there

Liquid: oh shit we are busted Xemnas **II** Instant transmission us out

Xemnas **II**: do I look like Goku to you

Liquid: yes (a black portal appeared all enter)

at the world that never was

Liquid: we are back bitches

Xenela: hello welcome back hoes

Xemnas **II**: come everyone time to sleep

outside the castle

Ramxk: Liquid!

Liquid: What!

Ramxk: Get down from there!

Liquid: from where!

Ramxk: from the roof Liquid!

Liquid: NO!

Ramxk: Get down from there right now!

Liquid: No you going to punch my shins again!

Ramxk: you damn right I will get down here!

Liquid: NO!

Ramxk: Liquid get down from there right now!

Liquid: No I'm not going to

Yuri: (when outside) Hey what going on

Ramxk: Liquid is not going down from the roof again

Yuri: did you try threat to punch his shins

Ramxk: of course I did

at the water fountain

Xenela: hey Nelliel is that Liquid over there

Nelliel: yes Liquid always come here to play music

Xenela: do you love Liquid

Nelliel: (blushes) yes oh he is going to sing be quite

Liquid:(sing) Bit by bit I'm falling under your spell Your smile's all I need to see to know we'll, Leave this endless darkness, saying, "Come along with me!" Hold my hand... Back when you first came into my life I recalled a place that I knew as a child a special place one that I held close to my heart Won't you lead me in a dance down this winding road, Where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts of the one left far behind Know that sometimes, I want to turn around and see the things that I've passed on the journey But know that with love on my side,with courage and pride,  
I'll fight, I will carry on Bit by bit. I'm falling under your charm You'll keep me and all the world far from harm Bring hope to everyone, take in your hands eternity Even when it seems that I don't need you,Just know that I am in love, can't wait to Leave this endless darkness. wont you come along with me?  
hold my hand...

Ramxk: Hey Liquid

Liquid: hey Ramxk what's up with backpack

Ramxk: Getting ready for school

Liquid: we have school oh Sh*t we do

Ramxk: No sh*t since the Keyblade war there be more nobodies than heartless

Liquid: wait if we are the new **XIII** then how are we going to school would that confuse the readers

Ramxk: Yes but the created is making a flashback chapter to explain how we became the new **XIII**


End file.
